


C*O*R*E

by Bleeding_Blessings (Bleeding_blessings)



Series: C*O*R*E [1]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, Teacher-Student Relationship, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 19:41:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14088258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bleeding_blessings/pseuds/Bleeding_Blessings
Summary: A 6 character fanfic. Each Chapter is a separate chapter. Trying not to spoil too much but plz Give this a try!!!!





	C*O*R*E

**Author's Note:**

> This is rushed but I wanted it out on March 25 2018 the 10 year anniversry of pretty. odd. and My 15th birthday!!!!

#  Chapter 1

_ I read your ad, it sounded rather thrilling / I think a meeting could be mutually fulfilling / Why don’t we meet for a chat / The three of us in my flat _

Brendon looked in the mirror as he adjusted the suspenders on his shoulders nervously, His phone went off with a ding and he flipped it around to see his, Troye’s and Pete’s group chat. Troye had sent out a picture of himself in a pastel sweater, black platform sneakers and light blue skinnies with the text, 

TroyeBoi: Is this okay?         

BreadBin: yee It's Fine

PepeWentz: You look Gucci        

BredBin:(Image attachment)

            Is this good, or nah?

TroyeBoi: Take the suspender off your shoulders

PepeWentz: And unbutton the top of your collar

Brendon quickly did as friends suggested, unbuttoning the top button of his black short sleeve button up and letting is white suspenders fall around his hips, clothed in ripped black jeans.  Brendon clicked off his phone and went downstairs to see his mom before leaving for school. Mrs Urie was cooking pancakes while humming along to “How Great is Our God” dancing with her spatula between the making of each pancake. 

“Hi, honey, would you like some pancakes? Mrs.Urie asked as she noticed her son lingering alongside the doorway. Brendon shuffled into the kitchen and sat down at the breakfast bar. His dad was sitting next to him reading the newspaper. Mr Urie was a stern looking man and the pastor at the local church which they attended.

Mr Urie sat the paper down as his son lowered himself into the seat beside him. “Thank you, Grace dear for this wonderful breakfast.” Brendon's mom smiled a little. “And son, it is the first day of your senior year. Button up that shirt and were those suspenders correctly.” Brendon sighed in resignation as he corrected his outfit to the preacher's standards. A honking noise came from the front yard.

“Oh, Petes taking me to school mom, dad!” Brendon said as he reached for an apple to take with him.

“But Honey, I made you Breakfast!” His mom cried looking hurt, Brendon slid around the bar to give her a kiss on the cheek.

“Save me some and I will have it for a snack later, I love you both” Brendon yelled over his shoulder on the way to the front door. 

    Brendon slipped on his red high-top Sk8 vans, Grabbed his backpack and saxophone in its case, then slipped out the door down the steps across the green lawn and into Pete’s beat up sedan. Troye was in the backseat on his phone and Pete was blasting The 1975; The seats were cracked and itchy but it was the first car any of them had ever had, and Pete was the only one legally allowed to drive, so none of them were complaining about not having to ride the bus anymore.

   “Hi, Bden” Troye’s soft Australian accent came from the back seat as he looked up from his phone to smile softly up at the older boy. His hair had been dyed platinum over the summer. 

   “Hi Troye boi, hey Pete” Bredon replied, as he unbuttoned the top button for a second time, now that he was out of the house, he slid the suspenders off his shoulders as well.

   “Let's get going,” Pete said brightly before cranking up the music and pulling out of Bren’s Driveway. 

   They pulled into Pete's assigned parking spot and closed the door, two seniors had the parking spots next to them, one had Bright red hair and the other was covered in tattoos. They were known bullied kids at the school and everyone did their best to avoid the duo. A blonde kid got out after the redhead grabbed his stuff and walked away from them as fast as Brendon thought possible. 

“Who were they?” Troye piped up from behind Brendon.

“That was Frank Iero and the Way brothers. The blonde one is in your grade this year.” Pete started explaining as the group made its way from the back of the parking lot to the school. “The one with the Full sleeve and the one the one with the red hair are Frank and Gerard. They are the outcasts of the high school, only seen with each other.”

“But, the other one, Mikey” Brendon chimed in “Is friends with the rest of the jocks at school, he plays baseball with Ryan.”

   The trio walked into the middle entrance of the high school with nervous anticipation. Bredon fiddled with the straps of his backpack, His ADHD hands refusing to sit still. 

The halls were flooded with students, friends greeting each other like they hadn't seen each other in ages, even though everyone knows they were planning their outfits together last night. 

   There was a flash of black in the corner of his vision as Spencer Smith pushed past him, with his head down and hood up. Following behind him was Jon Walker, dressed in a similar manner.

   Brendon remembered Spencer, of course, he did. It’s hard to forget your best friend from childhood, who dumped you on his first day of high school.

   Brendon was jarred out of his thoughts by Pete knocking into his shoulder to get his attention. “We should get to the gym, the assembly going to start in a few minutes and we should grab our seats.”

   They walked into the gym and gazed around at the decore the teachers had put up. As always there where the signs telling which grade to sit were the Seniors and Sophomores on one side with the Freshmen and Juniors on the other.

   The stage was set up with a podium so the principal could give the welcome back to hell speech. 

   All three shuffled to their respective places to wait for Mr Armstrong to come give the speech.

Five minutes later the gym was full of chattering teenagers. Bden was sitting alone on the edge of the bleachers, his phone in his hand as he tapped the phone anxiously as he opened up the group chat.

Breadbin: I am so effing bored

Troyeboi: Could he take ANY longerrr to start

PepeWentz: I Agree, lol also got some 

                 weed want to hit up my 

                 place after school?

Breadbin: Yeah man, sounds like a plan

TroyeBoi: Chill

Brendon clicked off his phone as Mr Armstrong made his way onto the stage. The man strained his tie before leaning into the mike. 

“Hello students and welcome to you new folks, and welcome back to our vets to Glenview High!” The applause was as enthusiastic as you would expect a bunch of lacklustre teenage kids to say. “Let's start with some ground rules. Girls and Boys Follow the dress code. No Cursing, No PDA,” Mt. Armstrong said as he looked over the ocean of impatient teenagers. “Moving on from our rules, because you homerooms will go over it more in class. Ok as you know our school has made a promise to bring the arts back to our school. So we are creating a music club.” That caught Brendon attention. He could see some other people sit up in interest. “They will meet from 2:55 to 3:55 in Mr Oakleys room. Ok now anyone who is not a freshman gets out and go to your homeroom.”

There was a thunderous clatter of feet as hundreds of students got to their feet and moved to their homerooms. Brendon moved through the crown silently slipping out of the current and through the door to his homeroom. He sat down in the corner and put his headphones in. Young & Dumb by Cigarettes After Sex started playing in his ears. 

There was a knock on his desk and Brendon looked up to see Jenna Black standing in front of him, hand on her cocked out hip. She smiled at him, big and wide and as fake as her tan.

“Hi, Brendon! I was wondering if you could tell me when Marching band practice starts?”

“Umm, practice starts at four Jenna,” Brendon replied with his eyebrows raised. Wondering what Jenna Black would want with the marching band. 

“Thank you!” Her bleached teeth beamed back him before skipping back over to her table. 

Her boyfriend Tyler who was in deep conversation with his best friend Josh. He smiled and wrapped his arm around her, before going back to talking to Josh. They were the most popular people in the grade, the power couple with Tyler, the star of the basketball team and Jenna the cheerleader, and Josh was the single heartthrob,  All the girls drooled over Josh with his tattoos and muscled arms. 

Brendon's Homeroom teacher trudged to the front of the class. “Here are the papers-” He started out in a bored voice “-I need to pass out. So sit still while I hand them out.”

By the time all of the papers had been handed out and it was time for us to go to our first period Brendon was already so done with school. 

The first day of school was always easy and relatively short. The day flew by so fast the next time Brendon looked up it was time for lunch. Brendon made his way to the lunch room. Pausing for a split second before entering the room. 

Lunch was overcrowded as always the ocean of sweaty bodies together in a rat race for the slop that the school provided and decided to call food. Brendon had a habit of not eating lunch on the account that he did not want to get food poisoning and die. 

He made his way over to the small table in the back corner of the lunchroom. Brendon slid himself into the chair against the wall so he could look out at the lunchroom. Pete and Troye where making their way across the room with purpose. Dodging their way around the herds of students blocking their path. The second both of their asses hit the chair Pete’s mouth had opened and was spilling a million words a minute.

“You know how Ryan Ross and Dallon Weekes through their annual back-to-school party every year?” He started a pleased look already starting to grace his features. “Well, I got us invited to this year.”

Speak of the devil and he shall appear. As soon as their names left Pete’s lips The duo walked into the cafeteria fell into a hush. Ryan Ross and Dallon Weekes had an air about them, it commanded respect. 

Rayns was known for changing his esthetic every year. This year it seemed to be some kind of Hippie look. And if Brendon was being honest with himself it was hot as fuck. Not that he would ever voice that opinion to anyone but himself.

Dallon had stuck with an almost androgynous metrosexual look, and of course, he looked hot as fuck as well. How was it possible for two people to be so damn attractive.

No one knew much about them, even though they were popular they were known to keep to themselves, not talking to others often. 

Brendon decided to but them out of his mind and turn his focus back to his friends and lunch.

The rest of day was just as fast as the first part, Brens last two periods flying buy, The only thoughts in his head about getting out to music club then Marching Band practice.

Brendon walked quietly down the hall across the river of students all heading to their cars and buses to go home. He saw the Music room, number 322 and headed over walking in with his head down, slinking over to sit down next to Patrick, from his first period and watched as people hurried into the room. Many more rushing to leave the school building for the busses and their cars. 

The Classroom was filled with familiar faces, not that that was had in a town with a population of a little over one thousand people. The red-haired senior, what was it… Gerard? Brendon questioned to himself was there with the same boy from earlier. His little brother was there too, only on the opposite side of the room, clearly ignoring his brother's existence by talking to the “Popular” kids with his back to him Brendon mused. 

Pete and Troye walked into the room bickering. Brendon raised his hand in greeting seeing them start heading over to him before he went back to people watching. 

Spence and Jon had made their way into the classroom at some point. Seeming to have slipped under Brendon's radar. They sat in the back caddy corner to Brendon. 

Eventually, the doorway was darkened again as Dallon and Ryan entered the room. Brendon Groaned in his head. Of course, they were here. Before they walked to seats and sat down. 

Tyler Joseph and Josh Dun were there as well heads close together talking in low voices there knees touching seemingly unknowing Brendon noticed as he looked at the pair. They were offset from their normal group of friends. 

Brendon soon turned back into his own friend groups conversation. The idea of joining into a conversation was short lived before Mr Oakley walked into the room. Eyes flicking across the face of every student sitting there. Brendon wondered briefly if he was looking for something in particular in their faces. 

“Okay, we are going to do some of those get to know you games.” Mr Oakley said clapping his hand to emphasize his sentence. “Say your Name, your grade,  what instruments you play, favourite genre, favourite artist and greatest musical accomplishments.” 

Brendon's mind started racing whirling to figure out his responses to the questions at hand. 

The first person in line was Josh, and he cleared his throat before standing. Brendon could see a little apprehension on his face and made note of how it eased when Tyler but a soft hand on Josh's back.  _ I wonder what is up with those two?  _ Brendon muse quietly already filing the soft touches away for further study later.

“My name is Josh Dun” Josh’s tenor voice started. “I'm a sophomore I play the Trumpet and the Drums, My favourite genre is… um, probably Rap of Alt Rock… a mix of both maybe. Waterparks is probably my favourite band.  My greatest musical accomplishments would most likely be marching Blue Devils the past two years.” 

Brendon’s eyes widened in surprise, holy shit,  _ Josh _ marched Blue Devils, Brendon didn't even know that Josh played any instruments. Tyler stood up next,

“Hi, I’m Tyler Joseph, I'm in 10th grade, I play, piano, ukulele, bass, drums, and some other things, I mean I guess I sing and rap, a little bit. I like punk music, and you know, rock… Eminem is my favourite artist. I used to be in this band called Twenty One Pilots, with my friends Chris and Nick. We had an album an a tour and stuff but they quit, so now Josh and I just jam together…” Tyler finished off awkwardly. 

Brendon took this information in,  _ I never even noticed that Tyler and Josh did music _

Ryan stood and smirked at Dallon before starting to talk. 

“Hello, my name is Ryan Ross.” Dallon coughed into his fist before looking up at Ryan from his seat. Ryan sighed. “Ok Dall, My name is George Ross the III but Ryan is my middle name so that's what I go by.  I am a Junior this year. I play the Guitar and I sing I also write Music. I like Punk Pop and Baroque Rock.The Beatles are by far my Favorite band. I don't have any big Music accomplishments. I mean I'm not tone deaf.” That elicited a laugh out of the whole class. Ryan bowed sarcastically before sitting down,

Dallon stood and Smiled at the class “Sup, My name is Dallon Weekes I’m also a Junior, and I play Bass and do some Vocals, I like electronic music, My favourite band is AJR, they are a SoundCloud band from New York… Umm, I’m in a band called the Brobecks that's an accomplishment I guess…” 

Dallon sat back down quickly. Brendon was surprised, Dallon seemed a lot shyer than you would think for someone so popular. It was almost… refreshing, he thought.

Spencer stood up black hood still on his head. He opened his mouth to speak before Mr Oakley interrupted him. 

“Mr Smith, No hoods allowed in my class. Take it off please” 

Spencer sighed and knocked his hood off for the first time today. Spencer's hair was longer than Bren remembered it, he had a 5 o’clock shadow and slight bags under his eyes like he had stayed up too late and got up too early. 

“My name’s Spencer Smith,” Spencer said in a bored tone like he wanted to be doing anything else. “It's my last year in this hellhole, I play the Drums, I like whatever type of music,... um no real favourite band, I have no musical accomplishments.” Spencer sat down quickly. 

Brendon scoffed, he couldn't believe that they used to be best friends with Spencer. He could see Mr Oakley shaking his head at Spencer.  Jon stood up quickly Brendon saw him at a glance at Spencer before starting. “Hi everyone, I’m Jon Walker, I'm a freshman, I play Bass, I Like Indie Pop, and Rock, My favourite band is Plastic Picnic I also like Frills. I checked for The Under Cover Dream Lovers one summer…”

Jon sat down quickly after that, Brendon looked on as Mikey stood up. “Hi, everyone My name is Mikey Way I'm in 9th grade, I play bass as well, I like Heavy Metal specifically Viking Metal… Amon Amarth is most likely my favourite band. And my life has been pretty short, I don't have any musical accomplishments quite yet but one day.” He dropped back into his seat. 

Pete was next in line. He flashed a smile in Brendon's and Troyes direction. 

“Hiya, My name is Pete Wentz and I am in 11th grade. I am the third bassist in a row here apparently… I listen to Metalcore and like Pop Punk. My Favorite band is obviously Arma Angelus because whos favourite band isn't their own. That -”

“Wait” Mikey Interrupted Pete. Brendon looked over with interest  _ I wonder what he wants _ “ _ You’re _ the bassiest for Arma?”

Pete looked confused “Yeah, why?”

Mikey blushed, “Nothing, it's not important, you can like… carry on and crap.” 

Pete raised an eyebrow “I’m done anyways” brown eyes piercing.  before sitting back down.

Brendon leaned over to Troye. “I wonder what that was about.” he queried in a low voice. 

Troye whispered back blonde curls falling into his face “I don't know…” 

A short boy with black emo fringe stood up next. Brendon could see the scorpion tattoo peeking over his collar. It was the boy from the parking lot. 

“ Hello, my name is Frank Iero, I’m a Senior, I play the Guitar, I like Metalcore and other forms of Heavy Metal. My favourite band is Metallica because one of us  _ had _ to be basic. Because I don't have really any accomplishments, a fun fact, My guitars name is Pansy.” Frank said all of this in an unattached tone, eyes wandering around the classroom never seeming to land in the same place. To Brendon he looked almost nervous,  _ Maybe he has stage fright or something _ . Frank sat back down as his red-haired companion stood up.

“Hi, I’m Gerard Way” he started in a quiet voice. Pete's statement from this morning ringing true. He and Miky were brothers. “I am in 12th grade. I sing and I write music. I like all kind of music. As a byproduct of that, I don't have a favourite band, my biggest musical accomplishment would have to be…” he pauses. Brendon could see the gears turning in Gerard's head “The song I wrote for Mikey and I’s Grandmom, Helena did pretty good on youtube, I mean my music and channel at least” Gerrard finished off awkwardly, before sinking back down into his seat. 

Troye was the only person left before Brendon had to go. Bren watched as Troye brushed his curls back before standing up.

“Hi, Troye Sivan here, I’m a freshman this year. I sing and play a little piano and uke, I write my own music as well. I like Indie Pop, um, I actually agree with Jon on the  Frills thing, they're actually really good. My biggest musical accomplishment is my EP’s or maybe my whole youtube channel in general, It's doing quite well I like to think.” Troye finishes quickly words falling from his mouth in rapid concession. 

Brendon took a deep breath before standing swiftly, ready to get to get this out of the way.

“Hi, my name is Brendon Urie, I’m in 10th grade,”Bren's anxiety started climbing rapidly. He dug his fingernails into his arms, using the pain to anchor him. “I play the Guitar, Piano, Organ, Drums, Bass, Trumpet, Saxophone, Cello, and like the Accordion, a few others too but I’m not to… ya know, good.” Bren trailed off at the end. He had his head down as a way to avoid eye contact with anyone in the room. “I like lots of music but I’m really into Baroque rock right now. My favourite band is um… For King and Country, they’re a Christian band from Australia.” Brendon could hear Spencer scoff at the mention of his favourite band.  _ It's not my fault I have a pastor for a dad. And some gospel music is really good. _ He thought to himself before he started again. He could hear his voice shaking in his ears. “My greatest musical accomplishments would probably be playing the piano at Carnegie Hall when I was 13...” Brendon trailed off before dropping back into his seat, keeping his head down intently focused on the tops of his red Vans. 

Brendon could hear the chattering in his head, imagining their voices talking about him. The pain of his jagged nails breaking his skin brought him back to the classroom.

“-I play um… Drums, Guitar, Piano, Organ, Bass, Trombone, Trumpet, Mandolin, Guitalele, I mess with synths sometimes as well… I like Soul, Alt Rock, and Punk. I don't have a favourite band either. My greatest Musical achievement-”Patrick paused, Bren could tell that he was thinking about what to say. “Would be Soul Punk, my, ya know album,” Patrick said before he sat back down. 

Mr Oakley clapped his hands “Okay class is over in ten minutes just talk amongst yourselves” Brendon pulled his phone out about to open his Amino app before he heard someone clear their throat in front of him. 

Brendon looked up and saw Josh and Tyler standing in front of him. Josh took a small step forward and gave Bren a shy smile. 

“Hey, I’m joining the marching band and I was wondering if you could show us to the classroom.”

Brendon put on a smile, “Sure, that would be fine.” 

Tyler talked this time “Thanks, man.”

Tyler and Josh headed back over to their stuff.

“Ok, class is dismissed!” Mr Oakley yelled and released the class

Brendon got up and grabbed his book bag and saxophone case. He got all of his crap up and turned to Troye and Patrick. Josh Dun and Tyler Joseph and Josh Dun came bounding over to the group

“Lead the way,” Josh said with a small smile on his lips. He was almost bouncing on the balls of his feat beaming. Brendon observed with amusement. Tyler was much more mellow just smiling shyly at Brendon before putting a hand on Josh's shoulder. Causing the hyperactive boy to calm down. 

Brendon shook his head softly and then but on his brightest smile

“Ok let's go. We don't want to be late.” 

Brendon lead the group swiftly over to the band room. They all hurried inside the Brendon followed them as the door closed behind him with a soft click. 

Practice went just as swiftly as the rest of the day. Tyler sat around for an hour before he left for basketball practice. 

It was time to go. Brendon Troye and Pete piled into the Sudan.

_ I am so glad the day is over _ Brendon thought to himself as Pete pulled out of the school parking lot and toward his house. Brendon pulled his phone out and shot a text to his mom

Breadbin: Hey Mom can I spend the night with Pete and Troye we will get to bed at a good time

Mom: No son, we want you home by 8 tonight for dinner.

Breadbin: Ok that's fine I’ll be home at 7:45 Love you

Brendon pulled a face as he looked up.

“I’ll have to take a shower at your house to get the smell out of my clothes. My parents want me home by  so I have to be there at 7:45 then I’ll sneak out and we can go to the party.”

“Ok that's fine” Pete piped up next to him, the sun reflecting off of the reflective sunglasses he had slipped on when they got into the car. 

\---

Forty-five minutes later Brendon was walking in his front door, freshly showered and covered in cologne. Checking in the foyer mirror that his eyes weren't too red. 

“Hey Mom, Dad” he called out to draw his parents attention.

They sat down to dinner quickly, Brandon's father said the blessing and Brendon dug in preparing himself for the normal onslaught of after-school questions.

“So Honey, how was school today?” 

_ Oh God it's started _

“School was fine Mom, same old same old” 

“Son, did you do anything exciting then?”

Brendon swallowed the bite of salad in his mouth. “I joined the music club so I would have something to do with school and Practise.”

“Oh, that great!” Mrs Urie exclaimed “Whos in Music club with you”

“Well, Troye and Pete joined. So did Patrick - you know him, we are in marching band together. A few other people I don't know, but they all seemed cool. Spencers in the club to”

“Make sure to Invite them to church to son.” Nr Urie said “Oh and tell Spencer we said Hi he never come over anymore, Brendon.”

“We just grew apart dad” Even though that was far from the truth, but Brendon’s parents did not know that. “May I be excused? I have homework.”

“Of course have a good night dear.” Brendon's mom replied.

Brendon rushed upstairs to change into clothes for the party. 

Brendon closed the door to his bedroom softly as he got ready for the party. 

He changed into a red t-shirt instead of the black button-up he had worn to school that day. 

Brendon made sure to run the shower before slipping into bed, with his clothes still on lying in the darkness until he head Petes sedan pull into his driveway.

Brendon Slipped his shoes on and clambered out the window. Making sure his footfalls were as silent as falling snow.

\---

The music was pounding in Brendon's head, some top 40 songs playing over the speaker system in Dallons house. 

Brendon was navigating through the throng of people as he headed to the backyard trying to escape the bustling noise the teens were making. Even though they had just arrived Brendon was already ready to go.  _ I am WAY too sober of this _ Brendon thought as he reached the bar in his attempt to get to the backyard.

He snagged a Corona light before finally pushing his way into the silent backyard. Well mostly silent. 

Dallon and Ryan were sitting in the backyard passing a cigaret or a joint between them. Brendon could not tell which at this distance.

He cleared his throat as he approached them, alerting them to his presence. 

Ryan and Dallon turned around in surprise, Brendon was close enough to now know that is was a joint passing between their fingers. 

“YO, can I have a hit”

\--- (This part will be written in later I was stressed to get this out by the 25 and I did it bois)---

***

Brendon softly closed the door behind him, as soon as the door was closed they were on him Ryans soft rose petal lips brushing against Brendon's, while Dallons hot breath ghosted the shell of his ear before nibbling on his earlobe. 

   “Fuck baby, you’ve been teasing us all day, did you know that?”  Dallon murmured into Bren's ear. Brendon arched his back at the use of the pet name. Ryan snaked his arm behind him to pull them close and deepen the kiss. 

   Fireworks were exploding in Brendon's head at Ryan nibbling and licking his way into his mouth as Dallon trailed kisses around his ear and neck. “We are gonna fuck you so hard doll, you will feel used for days.” Ryan breathed as they separated with a pop one strand of saliva connecting their lips.

   “Please” Brendon moaned out as he pressed his ass back against Dallon. Ryan started kissing down his chest and unbuttoning the shirt, slipping the sleeves off of his arms and trailing love bites down his happy tail. 

   Ryan looked up at the mess that was Brendon with sultry eyes as he went to work on the belt never breaking eye contact as hesitated to shimmy the jeans off of his hips. Brendon was already at half mast from the ministrations of the boys in front and behind of him. Ryan wrapped his hand around Brendon's cock before sucking the tip into his mouth. 

   Brendon moaned as the hot heat that surrounded his cock, His hand instinctually going down and threading through Ryan's curly hair pressing him closer, ever closer that's all he needs now Proximity. Ryans nose was soon pressed into his pubic hairs and Brendon feels him swallow around him. He throws his head back onto Dallons shoulder in ecstasy.  

   Ryan pulled off and Brendon was suddenly aware that the other two were fully clothed. He turned around and captured Dallon’s lips in a fiery kiss that knocked the breath out of the both of them. Brendon started pulling at Dallons clothes and making needy noises in the back of his throat. 

   “Soon Love, soon,” Ryan said from behind them. Dallon backed them away from the door until Brendon was on his ass on the bed. Then Ryan and Dallon were attached at the lips like magnates connecting. Ryan Had started on pulling the shirt off of Dallons back, the fervent kiss only breaking to discard of both Dallons and his owns. 

   Heat was coiling in Brendon's gut more so than ever as he watched the pair undress each other. Pants were soon discarded and attention was turned to Bren again. “Get on your hands and knees, Darlin’ can you do that for me?” Ryan asked softly as he reached for the lube and a condom. Dallon settled a comforting hand on Brendon's back. 

   Brendon felt the first finger spread the lube onto his arse hole. A finger circling before dipping into his hot hole. Ryan let him get accustomed to the stretch before slipping another finger into him. The burn was delicious, the stretch as Rayn filled his hole with his fingers as Dallon stood in front of him, so close he could smell his scent, washing over him, and a mix of the Sea and was, and in a whole was just Dallon.

   Brendon took Dallons dick into his mouth, the thick heavy cock resting in the best way against his tongue. Brendon though back to moments earlier and enthusiastically went off of what he could remember from Ryans. Brendon swallowed Dallons cock all the way down. Hearing a sharp intake of breath Brendon looked up at Dallon with is most innocent eyes as Ryan Added a third finger, also looking at Dallon's face.

   “I thought you hadn't done this before Honey?” Dallon said in a choked voice. Brendon pulled off looking back at him then replying

   “I haven't, I was just Copying Ryan.” Brendon replied in a young voice, eyes shining.

   “God Baby, you’re something special” Dallon moaned as Brendon took his cock into his mouth.

   “You think you’re ready for me, Doll?” the husky voice belonging to Ryan came from behind Brendon. 

   Brendon moaned around the member in his mouth in affirmation. Ryan Pushed in Brendon’s vision exploded into stars, he had never been so full, before. Ryan pulled him closer slowly before picking up the pace, reaching around Brendon's body and starting to jerk him off at a mind-numbing pace.

   Brendon was so surrounded by sex and body heat and lust. He moaned in warning before white-hot bliss rippled through his body. The boys pulled out and got each other off over his body, before curling up next to him.

***

(They do the do and the boys call him pet names)

(Also that was my first smut, and it was crap and written at three in 

the morning, on a school night.)

His parents would have an aneurysm if they saw me now. Brendon thought, before shooting up in bed Shit, my parents. Both Ryan and Dallon were looking at him with confused expressions on their face. Bren’s eyes searched for a clock. When he saw one on the bed stand reading 02:30 he pushed himself up, and padded over to the door grabbing his clothes. He was covered in cum and would be so sticky until he got home but he lived the next cul de sac over and would have to cut through yards to get home in time to sneak back in.

“Where are you going?” A voice, Dallons, came from the bed. 

Brendon turned around and replied,“I have to sneak back into my house before 3 so I can Shower and try to sleep for a few hours.” 

Ryan sat up in bed, “I could drive you?” 

Brendon broke into a smile and mile wide, “That would be great I live the next cul de sac over.” 

There was no small talk in the car, just Ryan tapping to a beat in his own head and Brendon staring out the window. “Stop right here I’ll walk the rest of the way to avoid suspicion from my parents.” So Brendon slid out of the car and made his way over to the hill on which his house set. He climbed up the hill and made his way over to the ladder leading to his room. 

Brendon made his way up quickly before slipping inside.

Once he was in his own home, Brendon Stripped off his clothes, had a scalding hot shower, and the rivets of hot water burned rivets his back, He threw his clothes into the washer and started a load with the rest of his laundry. 

Brendon collapsed into bed softly and was soon pulled into the abyss of sleep.


End file.
